HMS Overlord
"Can you feel it? The Overlord is watching..." - Words plastered on HMS Overmind, a ship captured at the entitlements of troop transports around Aasha. Overview HMS Overlord is a series of vessels created solely for the use as a command center for ground forces; containing logistical companies, technicians, officers, generals, military theorists, communication teams, satellite users, air traffic controllers and even the top brass. This ship is considered an oddity by most major militaries in the galaxy, as most military units are commanded via generals on ground, and has seemingly no major use outside of the comparatively rare ground-based-conquest of southern regions. This great ship coordinates HM Imperial Army using long range sensors and satellite images. The ship itself has extensively little offensive or even defensive capabilities, yet captured ships from the twin encirclement of the twin invasion fleets that were sent to Aasha reveals its odd structure. These ships have at points battleship level armor, comparatively close to common Thadrakos builds and yet has in some areas paper thin armor that barely holds the ships together. Its point defense is almost nonexistent, its general defensive ability is nonexistent. I has only one small laser based defensive battery, and said battery is small enough to barely cut through a akula's bow. (Akula's bows are the weakest area of any ship in Task Force Manticore, and is a joke between officers for something weakly armored.) The ships house orbital drop pods and a fairly substantial reserve army that is deployed by large barges to the surface; the drop pods are used to quickly deliver the Field Marshal and his entourage to battle. (The Field Marshal is expected to partake in some battles) Dialogue with malefactor general, Rupert Mule "General, why does this ship have armor akin to a early Legacy-class ship? Its a troop transport, right?" "Yes, its a troop transport...and a ram ship." "Ram ship? Really? These aren't triremes you know, these are several kilometer long battleship sized troop-transporters...we don't even put this much effort for our soldiers for Aasha's sake." "A manual was found in one of them you know, and it says in no simple wording...'should the ship be isolated between friendly ships under attack and an enemy force larger then itself, it is to charge forward in the hopes of blocking damage to more important ships. Ramming is preferred.'" "But...its a support ship?! Its purpose should be to be behind the lines readying troops, hell it even has convinces we don't even have in comparison. They a have a spa for the love for wealth sake!" (note: the ship has seemingly a mall-like community area inside of the ship, the standard templates include a spa, several convince stores, and a oration platform for officers to speak to their troops from.) "Well, we never said they where sane people did we? Hell, I think they designed many of there ships because they could, not because they should...a fate any admiral or leader of state of value would recognize easily."Category:Imperial Arsenal Category:Eternal Empire Category:Combat Unit Category:Vehicles